


A travers le temps

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: 2020, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: [WDZ] En 2020, un muet rencontre un jeune homme fortuné.





	A travers le temps

**Paris, 2020**

Dans les rues de Paris, là où la plus belle avenue de ce capital se vantait de ces richesses, un homme errait. Son manteau trop grand pour lui et ses vêtements à moitié-rapiécé trouvé sur les bords de route ou bien donné par des bénévoles de la solidarité. Il leva la tête vers l'Arc de Triomphe où bon nombres de victoires en tous genres avaient été fêtés, monuments qui servait tous les jours de ronds-points dans la plus grande avenue d'Europe.

Tout ceci ne lui correspondait pas. Il n'était pas venu en France pour cela, mais pour trouver du travail. Mais qui prendrait un Espagnol, muet et sans aucun diplôme. Oui, muet, de naissance. Beaucoup de gens disaient qu'il était né sans faire son premier cri. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, il avait donc appris la langue des signes. Mais quel handicap qui avait causé un rejet totale de sa famille, qui le traitait comme un paria, une honte de la société. Il avait donc été envoyé dans des familles d'accueil, en tout genre. Personne ne l'avait aidé ensuite. Il a du se débrouiller seul, avec des petits boulots, mal payés. Désespéré, il avait donc quitté sa patrie pour la France espérant que ce pays, qui prônait la liberté et la fraternité pouvait lui offrir ce qui lui manquait. Mais grosse erreur, il ne connaissait pas la langue et personne ne voulait d'un muet.

Refoulant son malheur présent, il s'assit devant un grand palace parisien à 5 étoiles observant l'architecture. Tout était si lumineux, si beau et si inaccessible pour lui, condamné à vivre dans le froid et la faim. S'il avait été riche et beau, il ne sera pas là à admirer ce bâtiment réservé pour une population de privilégiés.

Il ne les détestait pas et ne les enviait pas non, ce n'était pas son genre, mais il se permettait secrètement de rêver et de se demander quelle aurait été sa vie s'il avait eu plus de chances.

« -Monsieur, veuillez-vous éloigner. »

Il sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme aux larges épaules, en costard qui était venu lui dire cela, c'était l'un des agents de sécurité du palace. Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur. L'homme fronça les sourcils et fit un geste qui lui somma de partir. Mais le muet ne voulait pas partir, il était fatigué et apprécié ce banc. Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre, espérant qu'il abandonnerait.

Le grand colosse vira au rouge et prit le col du manteau du muet. Ce dernier hoqueta de peur, surpris par cette violence soudaine, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

« -Tu vas dégager, espèce de mendiant ! Tu fais fuir nos clients ! J'appelle la Police sinon !»

Le sans-parole ne comprenait pas et signa espérant percevoir un peu d'empathie dans les yeux de son agresseur en colère. Mais l'autre s'en fichait, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, que le pauvre muet disparaisse de sa vue. Il fut jeté à terre et on le tira pour l'éloigner de son banc. Des témoins s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène, mais personne ne vint à son secours. Le pauvre homme remarqua alors que tous étaient sans doute des « clients » de ce palace et il ne vit que le dégout pour lui. Son cœur fut meurtri par ce manque d'humanité.

« -Arrêtez ! Hurla une voix.

Le temps s'arrêta et le muet aperçut alors un jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette étonnamment brillants, s'approchait d'eux. Le muet nota à quel point le jeunot était grand et arborait une fine moustache, qui à première vue était complètement démodé, mais sur lui, cela l'embellissait. Oui, il était physiquement séduisant aux yeux du monde…le muet ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu de la chance d'avoir eu un tel physique, contrairement à lui-même.

C'est avec élégance qu'il imposa sa présence. Le muet dut retenir son souffle, tellement il était choqué de cette intervention soudaine. Le vigile le lâcha et se tourna vers le plus jeune. Il eut une expression confuse.

« -Monsieur, je ne fais que mon travail, on m'a ordonné de virer ces gens-là…Informa-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

-C'est une manière brutale que vous faites votre travail, déclara froidement le jeune, c'est un homme avant tout, même s'il n'a pas d'argents, vous n'avez pas le droit de le traiter ainsi. »

Le muet ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait, mais il était clair que le jeune homme venait de le défendre. Il lui lança un regard reconnaissant. L'autre lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne lui avait accordé une once de gentillesse.

« -Par ailleurs, cet homme viendra avec moi, j'espère que vous ne voyez pas l'inconvénient à ce que je l'introduise de ma propre initiative dans ma chambre. »

Ces paroles ébranlèrent le garde mais il répondit poliment :

« -Bien évidemment, vous êtes un client, vous…êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et tendit la main au muet qui était encore à terre.

« -Venez avec moi. »

L'homme sans parole hésita à lui prendre la main, mais le regard chaleureux de l'autre l'incita à accepter. Il se releva avec son aide et ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre. Et curieusement, le muet le suivit sans réfléchir.

En quelques minutes, il se retrouva dans ce grand Palace qui l'avait fait rêver plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était en France. Tout était beau et rien ne lui échappa. C'était si grand, si incroyable et si irréel, qu'il dut se pincer plusieurs fois.

Le jeune homme le conduit alors à sa suite, constituée d'un immense salon, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain, tout aussi grande. Il lui prit le bras et lui dit :

« -Enlevez votre manteau et mettez-vous à l'aise. »

Le muet avait compris quelques mots et devina alors ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il se défait de son manteau. Le jeunot lui prit alors son vêtement.

Son geste horrifia le muet. _Il touche à mes vêtements sales ! Il se salit ! Ses belles mains de riche sont salies par ma faute._ Il secoua sa tête pour se réveiller se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait. C'était complètement stupide.

Le bel homme s'assit alors sur un canapé, après avoir rangé le triste manteau et l'incita à faire de même. Le muet, inquiet et confus, obéit et s'installa sur un des fauteuils luxueux présents dans la pièce. Il leva alors des yeux interrogateurs.

« -Je suppose que vous avez de nombreuses questions, rit le jeune homme.

Ce dernier se figea quand l'autre pencha la tête sur le côté, dans l'incompréhension. Il arqua un sourcil, puis esquissa un sourire.

« - _Êtes-vous muet ?_ Demanda-t-il dans un parfait espagnol.

L'autre hocha la tête et afficha sa surprise devant la langue employée par son défenseur.

« - _Oh je vois. Muet et espagnol._ Je vais tester la langue des signes. »

Le muet écarquilla alors les yeux quand il vit l'autre homme en train de communiquer avec la langue des signes.

« - _Je parle aussi la langue des signes, n'hésitez pas à parler, je comprendrais. »_

Stupéfait, le muet se hâta alors de répondre.

« _-Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure. Je me présente, je m'appelle Bernardo Sanchez._

-Bernardo, répéta-t-il, tout à fait espagnol. Que faites-vous ici en France ?

- _Je cherchais du travail, étant muet, j'ai eu du à trouver du boulot, je suis venu en France, parce que je pensais que je pouvais m'en sortir._

-Je suis navré pour vous, se désola-t-il.

- _Pourquoi m'avoir porté secours ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? »_ Signa avec impatience Bernardo _._

Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant tant de questions.

« -Je vous ai défendu parce que c'était injuste qu'on vous traite de la sorte, vous êtes là, parce que c'est moi qui vous l'ai demandé, quant à mon nom…Je m'appelle Diego de la Vega et je viens de Californie. »

Bernardo sauta sur ses pieds devant la présentation du jeune homme. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu en Espagne, c'était l'une des familles espagnoles et américaines la plus connue et la plus renommée de par ces nombreuses filières d'entreprises, regroupant la banque, l'immobilier, la médecine, le divertissement tel que le cinéma et la télévision, même des maisons d'éditions. Tout cela était regroupé en un seul nom : la Vega Institute. Ils ont fait fortune aux USA, où ils s'étaient installés en Californie, non loin de Los Angeles, prospérant comme jamais, rejoignant les personnes les plus influentes du monde.

La firme De la Vega était dirigée d'une main de fer par Alexander de la Vega, le père de Diego, celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Si Bernardo connaissait aussi bien cette famille, c'est qu'à son dernier boulot, il avait travaillé comme homme de ménage dans une banque à Madrid qui avait été racheté par la Vega Institute. D'ailleurs, c'est ce rachat qui avait causé son licenciement. « Un muet n'a rien à faire chez les Vega, lui avait-on dit. Il avait donc été viré.

Il déglutit en y repensant à cela. Il se rendit compte que c'est à partir de là où tout est allé de travers pour lui. Virer par la Vega Institute faisait une tâche sur son CV, il en était certain. Cette discrimination à propos de son mutisme était courante mais quand un nom aussi illustre enfonçait cela, il n'avait rien pu faire. Même sa petite amie de cette époque l'avait abandonné, car il ne trouvait pas de travail. C'est pourquoi il était venu en France, espérant que le nom de la Vega serait moins connu. Bien qu'il se trompait.

_Quel ironie d'être sauvé par Diego de la Vega..._

Devant cette réalisation, il serra les points ne sachant quoi faire. Il avait longtemps haï les De la Vega même s'il n'en connaissait aucun, mais ils étaient responsables de ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Puis soudainement, le petit diable sur son épaule lui incita alors à commettre l'irréparable. Il devait en profiter, il devait venger de cette vie qu'il n'a pas voulue. S'il avait pu garder son boulot en Espagne, il aurait pu continuer sa vie normalement. Alexander de la Vega en tant que dirigeant de la Vega Institut, était responsable de cela. Il aurait pu se marier et avoir des enfants, vivre paisiblement, sans se soucier du lendemain.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Diego interrompant le silence.

Une ombre menaçante traversa le visage de Bernardo. Il y avait le fils d'Alexander de la Vega en face de lui. Il pouvait faire souffrir cet homme responsable de sa déchéance.

« - _Je vous ai pas dit toute la vérité_ , signa-t-il à Diego.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil surprit devant ce soudain aveu.

« - _Si je ne trouvais pas du travail en Espagne, c'est parce que j'ai été viré par Vega Institut à mon dernier boulot, votre père, Alexander de la Vega, m'a viré parce que j'étais muet. »_

Très rapidement, il saisit son couteau suisse, qu'il avait toujours dans la poche de son pantalon, unique objet qui lui appartenait et se jeta sur le jeune homme. Bien sûr qu'il n'a jamais été un meurtrier, mais sa souffrance et son désespoir était tellement profond qu'il en perdait l'esprit. Il se rappela toujours de ces jours sombres qui ont suivi son licenciement, sa vie qui s'écroulait alors parce qu'un homme l'a décidé ainsi.

Diego se retrouva à terre, avec Bernardo sur lui, qui tentait de l'atteindre avec son couteau. Il parvint à attraper ces deux bras avant que le coup mortel ne lui soit infligé. La folie vengeresse se lisait dans ses yeux accablés par la tristesse et la souffrance.

« -Bernardo, arrêtez ! Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui vous arrive. »

Mais l'autre homme faisait le sourd, ne voulant que se venger. Il devait avouer que le jeune homme était plutôt fort, malgré sa silhouette svelte. Il n'arrivait pas à approcher la lame de son corps. Afin de le déstabiliser, il donna un violent coup de genoux dans son ventre. Diego hurla de douleurs et ses mains se desserrèrent, permettant au muet de planter son couteau.

Mais avant que le couteau n'atteigne sa cible, la vision de Bernardo se transforma.

_Il faisait sombre. Son maître était terre, mourant dans ces bras, le corps perforé par des balles, laissant ainsi échapper le sang. Il portait son costume de Zorro. Le beau costume noir de Zorro. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour la justice. Son masque était enlevé et ses yeux d'un brun très clair le fixaient. C'était son dernier instant. Bernardo sanglotait. Si seulement, il était resté avec lui. Si seulement, il n'avait pas abandonné son maître._

_« -Bernardo…Entendit-il, tu n'as pas à t'en faire…je vais…rejoindre mon père. »_

_Le muet secoua la tête, de protestation._

_« -Je t'en prie…Vis, sois heureux. Ne te préoccupe plus de moi…Vis. »_

_"Non. Non. Non. Diego. Mon maître. Mon ami. Il va mourir. Je ne peux vivre sans lui."_

_Il pleura, versant des larmes, dévasté._

_« -Un jour, nous nous retrouverons. Ne t'en fais pas…murmura Diego qui ferma les yeux, au revoir, mon ami. »_

La pointe de la lame s'arrêta tout juste au niveau de la pomme d'Adam de Diego qui crut que sa dernière heure était arrivé. Il prit un certain temps à se ressaisir quand il vit Bernardo s'immobiliser et le regardait avec une expression d'horreur mêlé à de l'incompréhension puis à une étrange joie.

_C'est lui. Je m'en souviens. C'est lui..._

La folie avait disparu laissant place à autre chose qu'il ne saurait définir. Il jeta son couteau, le redressa vivement et il lui toucha le visage, comme pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Puis, soulagé, Bernardo s'effondra alors en larmes en prenant le jeune de la Vega dans ses bras. Il sanglota, pleura et serra très fortement la chemise de Diego.

_Je l'ai retrouvé. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé._

D'un calme olympien, le jeune de la Vega ne dit rien, il enlaça le muet tendrement et dit doucement :

« -Je suis heureux de te revoir, mon ami. »

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un OS. (pour l'instant)


End file.
